The Ne Timu
The Ne Timu are a group of replacement Fears created by Jack of All. They each represent an abstract concept in contrast to the Fears representing a human fear. The Ne Timu, despite only being created after the Fears were killed (or at least in the the Somniverse), have retroactively existed for countless millennium. As per their retroactive origin, they were once creatures just as powerful as the Fears but neither wanted to share power with the other. This resulted in a war between the Fears and Ne Timu, which the Fears ultimately won. The Ne Timu to went into hiding for eons, only returning when and if the Fears ever ceased to exist. Lequiss Lequiss is the Ne Timu of Love. It appears as a humanoid being whose body is grid sectioned. Each section of its body can be of an entirely different gender, race and age than the entire rest of the body. It also does not walk but is carried around on a large tongue that extends out of the ground beneath it. Lequiss forces its victims to act on their darkest sexual desires without removing their inhibitions. Forcing them to engage in their darkest pleasure while knowingly under the withering scorn of society. Hiiln Hiiln is the Ne Timu of Faith. It appears as a humanoid being wearing a heavy priest's robe, wide brim preacher hat and an amulet, that is a combination of every religious symbol, hanging from it's neck. It carries a staff topped with the same symbol. It's face, which is concealed beneath the brim of it's hat most of the time, is a black skull with two snake heads in the eyeholes, blood slowly pouring out of the noseholes and a forked tongue hanging out of the jaw. Hiiln spreads nihilism, a belief in nothingness. Upon encountering Hiiln people quickly lose all motivation and generally just lie down and wait to die. Servants Some affected by Hiiln's nihilism gain a sense of freedom and start to revere him as a source of enlightenment, literally developing faith in nihilism. As a result of this, they are freed of the bonds of many of the laws of physics by Hiiln. These servants or "Ghosts" appear as normal humans except they develop blood red eyes devoid of pupils and seem to no longer be able to speak, communicating (possibly) through hissing sounds instead. They also gain the power to pass through anything non-sentient. This ability also makes them immune to all weaponry. They are also capable of breaking bones with little to no effort. This is due to them having the strange ability to exert force on bone directly as opposed to the skin or muscle. Meaning a punch to the chest from a Ghost is the same as a punch directly to the Sternum. As such Ghosts can only truly be defeated in hand to hand combat but engaging them in hand to hand combat is extremely risky. Dreslith Dreslith is the Ne Timu of Madness. He appears as a vaguely humanoid being. It's body is a spiraling void of flesh and darkness and it's arms stretch out on both sides. Hands out. One palm down the other palm up. Blood runs upwards and tears run downwards. It's face is a mouth and it has eyes for teeth. Dreslith has the ability to alter a person's reality, essentially pushing them into their own pocket universe. Usually this is a world of madness and suffering. As well this pocket universe is still connected to ours somehow and thus actions they take will effect every universe they inhabit. For instance if someone affected by Dreslith goes on a killing spree they are also going on a killing spree in the normal universe. It acts like a delusion hallucinatory state but the state is also real. Servants Dreslith has servants called Truth Seekers. People severely affected by Dreslith who begin to believe that all of reality is just a lie. The only way to break free to the true world is to destroy everything and everyone in the false world. They don't have any special powers but they ar. e fanatical and do not fear death seeing it instead as an escape to reality. They all have special masks with purple or white parts. The more purple the mask the closer they are to the truth (Read: The more deluded they are) Mairun Mairun is The Ne Timu of Victory. He appears as a large bald male figure made entirely out of randomly changing Gemstone (Ie: Emerald, Sapphire, etc...). It has one arm and hand, usually the left but this seems to change on occasion, that is much larger than the rest of it. This arm and hand are also always made of a different Gemstone than the rest of it. It travels under the surface of things instead of above them, either by moving underwater or underground. It can manipulate and interact with things on the surface only through it's over sized hand which is the only part of it's body capable of moving above the surface. It effects humans causing them to become berserk and violent determined to seek victory through bloodshed at all costs. Essentially anyone affected by Mairun instantly becomes a bloodthirsty monster who will slaughter any living thing nearby with whatever is on hand. Servants Occasionally Mairun will choose some of his more brutal and powerful affected and restore them to some semblance of reasoning. These affected become Mairun's Berserkers. They are still bloodthirsty and unreasonable but they are now capable of limited levels of strategy. For some reason Berserkers are always dressed in leather or fur armor and occasionally plate mail and weilding medieval or earlier weaponry. Why this is, is currently unknown and some have theorized that perhaps Mairun just has an affectation for medieval warfare. It has been said but not confirmed, that Mairun supplies the weaponry and uniforms himself. Reirr Reirr is the Ne Timu of Bravery. It appears as a figure in a suit of full plate armor. The armor is crushed and distorted in places and black sludge drips from multiple cracks and holes in the armor. The fingers of the gauntlet are all bent backwards and the suits knees are collapsed in wards. The helmet is the only part that is not at all damaged and smoke drifts gently from the visor. He can cause people to become incredibly afraid and paranoid to the point of irrationality. Those afflicted begin to drip the same black sludge as Reirr does. The longer they're affected the more black sludge they emit and the more orifices they emit it from. It starts from the eyes then the nose and finally the mouth and will eventually cause them to choke or drown from it. The sludge is also highly flammable. Reirr himself is also almost indestructible, as his armor is far harder than any normal armor. Regardless any attempts to stab whatever or whoever is inside the armor through holes in the armor is useless as inside is only more of the sludge. Reirr also has a rusted bastard sword that despite being swung with terrible innefficiency, is capable of neatly cutting through anything that is within the arc of it's swing. It can also emit it's black sludge which can move and act on it's own, but still controlled by the main mass. Chillis Chillis is the Ne Timu of Existentialism. It's appearance is unknown as by it's very nature it can never be seen. Chillis is a lifeform that is infused with the entirety of existence. As a result it is almost omnipotent, omnipresent and omniscient. However, it suffers from it's great status. It's complete unstoppable power has led to a lack of motivation. Anything it could possibly want or need it already has. Anything it could do to amuse itself it has already been done. The actions of every smaller being no longer amuses or interests it. As such it is a dormant being, ignoring the happenings within it for the most part and simply remains obssessed with it's own self pity. Unikeia Unikeia is the Ne Timu of Loyalty. Her form shifts but she commonly appears as a girl in her young teens. Roughly 14-16 years of age. Generally with long, brown or short black hair. Her eyes are usually dark brown, light green or a shade of purple. Her outfit constantly changes. She can command the absolute loyalty of any being. She used this power on the Fears to join them as The Unnamed Child (with an alternate appearance to match her new persona) and avoid being exiled along with the rest of The Ne Timu. She has also used her powers once to stop a character from bleeding to death simply by commanding him to heal. Category:Unexplained Phenomena Category:The Ne Timu Category:Jack of All Category:The Somniverse